


I Can See The Spark In Your Eyes

by heyitsthatgurl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enchanted Forrest AU (of sorts), Not much tho, Platonic Relationships, Some Inspiration from Avatar the Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra, Strangers to Enemies to Friends to Lovers???, elemental powers, friends - Freeform, supernatural powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsthatgurl/pseuds/heyitsthatgurl
Summary: Hinata Shouyou is a lone elemental in a forgotten village. Kageyama Tobio is an exiled prodigy. What happens when their two paths cross?





	1. First Impressions

Hinata Shoyou was seated at his usual place, at the usual time like any other day. At the big rock near the enchanted waterfall right before sunset. He had been coming here for years , at first with his father and when he died he continued to come by himself to practice his magic. Hinata was what you would call an ‘elemental’, which allowed him to manipulate all five elements (air, water, earth, fire and electricity) as he pleased. He wasn’t particularly skilled, all he had was control. He was meant to enroll in the Karasuno Magic Academy this year but his father’s death forced him to stay behind and be the man of the house. Instead, he comes to his special place every day. He pours over any books he can find on on elemental magic and tries out the special attacks, trying to learn each one to improve his skill. So far, in his ten years of training (six of which were by himself) he can consistently perform all the basics for each element, two special attacks (one for water and one for earth) and can fly in short bursts. Hinata thought that he would live like this forever, without a teacher or purpose to his life. Until a certain prodigy came walking along the path. 

 

Kageyama Tobio used to belong to the village of Kitagawa Daiichi. He had been the second prodigy of his region ( the first being Oikawa Tooru of Seijoh) and had learned everything he would ever need or want to know about his magical abilities. As a prodigy, he possessed the full capabilities of mind reading, telekinesis, telepathy, small visions of the future and the past as a supernatural and as a natural he could grow and control all the natural elements (except the main five) such as grass, trees, flowers and he could communicate with animals. However, despite his prodigy status his village exiled him until he could find a partner for life ( a task that his village thought he could never accomplish because of his dictator like attitude). Now, he was on his own. Nowhere to go, no one to help or rely on. Only his small rucksack which had a change of clothes, a blanket, his diary (which had all of his training notes), one healing potion and only enough money and food to last two weeks (unless he found a place to stay for free). He mindlessly walked along the forest path leading to who knows where (like he had been for the past couple of days) when suddenly a flash of orange hair and a large rock appeared in his mind. Kageyama’s brows knit in confusion but he kept on walking for another hour until lightning almost struck him down, near a tuft of orange hair and a large rock.

 

 

Hinata was trying to materialize lightning (his hardest element to control) and was failing miserably. He could have sworn that he saw a flash of light, it must have been behind him so it doesn’t really count because he couldn’t control where it- 

“What the hell are you doing dumbass?!” he heard a voice in his head ask. Suddenly he was in front of a tall, angry looking guy ( who looked to be around his age). He was dressed in a dark blue tunic with black pants and boots. All he had with him was a small rucksack and a dark cloak draped over his arm. ‘He must be a traveler’ Hinata thought to himself. The rock was behind him now and he was standing on a dark patch on the ground. 

“What are you talking about? And who are you calling dumbass?” Hinata asked. The other’s lips pursed and his face changed into a look of accusation and anger. 

“Do you know what this is?” He asked gesturing the dark patch on the ground. Hinata shrugged and shook his head. 

“This is where the bolt of lightning that you materialized appeared and nearly killed me.” The boy replied. He looked confused at Hinata’s reaction.

“WHAT? IT WORKED?!” Hinata yelled. It was blatantly obvious that he was happy not sorry. This only angered the tall boy more. 

“What do you mean it worked? What kind of elemental are you if you can’t even control your magic?” 

“One that’s learning.” Hinata retorted “ If you didn’t want to get hurt then you should be more careful and walk on the right path. No one ever comes on this path that’s why I practice here. Who are you anyway?” 

The boy snorted. How could this imbecile not have heard of him? He was the second of only two prodigies in the region, unless he had walked passed the border…

“My name is Kageyama Tobio” he said. Hinata kept looking at him expectantly, Kageyama rolled his eyes. “And you are?”

“Hinata Shoyou” was all he said. He was wearing a dark green tunic with a brown belt, brown pants and boots. He had fiery orange hair and large brown eyes, he looked young but Kageyama could tell that they were the same age, he was just really short. He couldn’t have been from a rich or powerful family, but if he was in a different region then things could be different here. There was something odd about him that made Kageyama want to learn more, but it was getting dark and he needed to find a place to say before the sun set. 

“Be more careful with your magic dumbass.” was Kageyama said before he started walking back onto the path. Hinata watched him and came up with an idea. He swirled his hands over a pool of water to form a floating ball and held in place to make sure it was stable. Once the ball was stable he hid behind a tree and made it so that it was following Kageyama. After a minute he was about to drop it when he heard-

“You know I can hear your thoughts right?” in his head. Hinata had forgotten and before he knew it he and Kageyama had switched places and he was the one who got soaked. 

Hinata sighed heavily and walked back to the rock. He pulled the water off of himself, picked up his book and walked into the forest, without saying a word. Kageyama also said nothing, he turned around to keep on walking, hoping to find a village or an inn before it got too dark.


	2. The start of something new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to anyone who left kudos or even just read the first chapter! It really means a lot to see that people actually read what I write. I hope you enjoy chapter two!

A few days later, Hinata arrived back at his village just before the moon began to rise. He went straight to his house to help his mother get dinner ready but was surprised to find his little sister Natsu talking to someone in the front garden. The stranger looked familiar, he was tall, with dark hair and was wearing a dark blue tunic and ….. Wait! IS THAT?

“KAGEYAMA?!” He yelled. The stranger turned around and confirmed his suspicions. 

“Hinata, I thought you might live here.” Kageyama replied. Kageyama had found Hinata’s village after staying at an inn for two two nights. The innkeeper had told him about an old forgotten village a couple miles away and later that day Kageyama found himself at the gates of that village. He had soon learned about the Hinata family met Hinata’s mother who offered him a place to stay. Indefinitely. 

“Oh Shouyou, you’re back. This is Kageyama Tobio, he’ll be staying with us for a while. He’s a prodigy from Kitagawa Daiichi!” Maybe he can help you..Said Hinata’s mother. Hinata said nothing, he only nodded in shock. He had to deal with this guy who he strongly dislikes (and no doubt hated him too) for who knows how long. His life just keeps getting better and better. 

It’s been nearly a month since Kageyama arrived at the Hinata household. Every day was almost exactly the same. In the morning the whole family (Kageyama included) would help with the house chores, Natsu would have two hours of ‘school’ (it was more like homeschooling really) and Hinata would leave in the afternoon to practice his magic. Kageyama was getting bored of the routine and the lonely forgotten village. Unlike Kitagawa Daiichi, Hinata’s village had no connections, no allies. There wasn’t anyone to help teach the younger generation their magic, the only person capable had apparently died six years ago leaving the young trainees to rely on books. With nothing else to do, one day he followed Hinata to the rock, the place where they had first met.

Hinata had no idea what he was doing, and boy was it obvious. ‘Maybe this is why he comes so far out to practice so that he doesn’t embarrass himself in front of the other villagers?’ Kageyama thought. All Hinata was capable of doing (that Kageyama had seen) was control the elements, he couldn’t attack, he could barely defend and everything he was learning came from a dusty old book from the village chief. There was no absolutely no way Kageyama could let this idiot ruin his potential and disgrace the gifts he had been given. Elementals weren’t that rare but they were the least common of all magic wielders (aside from prodigies). He had no other choice. 

“Dumbass, that’s not how you make fire.” 

 

Hinata had been minding his own business, trying to concentrate on conjuring fire so that he could start trying dual element attacks with water but for some reason his head was somewhere else. Since Kageyama had arrived at the Hinata household, his magic training had been … difficult. All he could think about was that dumbass and wanting to beat him (when he eventually challenges him). He couldn’t focus! How the hell was he supposed to concentrate when the idiot he was trying to beat was all he could think about. 

“Dumbass, that’s not how you make fire.” 

Hinata sighed as he turned around to face said idiot. Kageyama Tobio was standing directly opposite Hinata, wearing his signature scowl on his face. 

“What are you doing here Kageyama? I’m trying to practice. I need quiet.” Hinata said. 

“Well you’re doing it wrong. Practicing when you don’t know how to do it exactly right only makes you worse.” Kageyama said as he started to slowly walk around Hinata’s perimeter. 

“I’m aware.” Hinata replied as he clenched his fists. 

“I can help you.” Kageyama offered. Hinata snorted. 

“How can you help me? You’re not an elemental. You’re a prodigy but that doesn’t mean that you know everything about all the different gifts”. 

“I may not be an elemental but I know how they’re taught. I’m from a highly respected village of trainers and prodigies. I can help you if you’ll let me.” Kageyama offered again. 

Shoyou thought for a moment. Kageyama did make a valid point. He had been training by himself for years now and he wasn’t getting any better. But there had to be some sort of ulterior motive. Why would he help someone he hates?

“So?” Kageyama asked, clearly starting to get impatient. 

“What’s the catch?” Hinata asked suddenly. Kageyama furrowed his brows in confusion.

“What catch?” he asked, dumbfounded. 

“You and I clearly don’t like each other, we bicker all the time. So I don’t understand why you would want to help me if there isn’t anything in it for you.” Hinata replied. 

Kageyama sighed. “Honestly, nothing.”

Hinata raised his eyebrows. “Nothing.” he repeated. 

Kageyama shrugged. “Between you and me, I’m kinda bored and have nowhere else to go. And knowing that an idiot like you was given powers he doesn’t even know how to use really pisses me off.”

Hinata thought for a second. He really didn’t want to say yes because that would bruise his pride, but all he wanted was to be as good of an elemental as his father was. And to achieve that he would have to do whatever it takes, and that meant letting this dumbass teach him. 

“Fine.” Hinata mumbled, a slight bitterness laced in his tone. 

“Sorry what was that?” Kageyama asked, just to piss him off. 

“I said fine” Hinata mumbled again, a little louder this time. 

“Didn’t catch that…”

“I SAID FINE YOU DUMBASS” Hinata yelled. 

“Let’s start then.” Said Kageyama, with a scary smirk that Hinata had never seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading, I'll try and get the next one out as soon as I can. Feel free to leave a comment, constructive criticism or kudos, they're all very much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading to the end of the chapter! I'll try to get the next one out soon. Feel free to leave a comment or some constructive criticism (I know I'll need some)!


End file.
